


Friend of Dorothy

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has learned a new phrase!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of Dorothy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lann_the_cleverest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lann_the_cleverest/gifts).



> This works as a short gen fic but I'm also considering using it as the first chapter of a series, hence the relationship tag.

**World History with Logan**

"Yeah.... can't say I'm shocked, son. Now take a seat and get out your book while I tear history a new one" said Logan, waving a hand. Evan was a weird kid, even taking genetics into account... but that did kinda explain a lot.  
  
*****  
  
**Sex ed. with Remy Lebeau**  
  
"To each their own, mon ami. Different strokes for different folks." replied Remy, nodding sagely. "Its all good, and we all just people when all said and done - but you gotta learn all of this stuff, just in case, you" he added, pointing at the anatomical diagram on Evan's worksheet. "You just uh... fill her in as well as you can, huh?"  
  
*****  
  
**Geography with Rachel Summers**  
  
Rachel blinked. "I... I'm not sure why you think that's relevant to our lesson about crop rotation today, thank you, Evan, but I'm sure we're all very happy for you" she said warmly.

  
"I certainly am" said Broo earnestly. "Friendship is very important, and I hope that you will introduce me to this friend of yours one day"

Quentin Quire almost choked and fell off his chair.  
  
"And you can stop smirking at the back, Quentin." she snapped.  
  
*****  
  
**Biology with Hank Mccoy**  
  
"Then Dorothy must be a pathetic human! Puny and indiscriminate in her associations!" yelled Kid Gladiator.

Hank waved a weary hand. "Quiet, strange alien boy with the ridiculous hairdo that I'm assured is a deliberate stylistic choice and not, as I had optimistically assumed, a genetic defect." He sighed. "Evan?" he asked, as casually as one might ask about the weather. "Do you actually know what that means?"  
  
"A friend of Dorothy?" he asked brightly. "Oh yes! Quentin Quire told me just this morning!"  
  
"Ah, he did, did he?" asked Hank dryly. He could see Quentin in the back row, trying to slide down in his chair to evade notice. "Mr Quire? If you'd be so good as to stay behind after class? We haven't had the pleasure of your company in detention in... oh, I think it must be three days now."  
  
*****  
  
**Detention with Hank Mccoy**  
  
"I don't know why you're keeping me here" Quentin said, studying his nails in a theatrically bored fashion. "Is it a crime now that I helped Evan to discover his-"  
  
"Quentin" said Hank.  
  
"You of all people shouldn't be so close minded. I think its great that the lab experiment is finally getting a -"  
  
"Quentiiiiin" Hank's claws tapped on his desk, unimpressed.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"What does he think it means?" asked Hank wearily.  
  
Quentin's smirk broadened to the size of a slice of melon, making him look, with his pink hair and stripes, a little like the Cheshire cat. "Someone from Kansas" he chuckled. "Chump"  
  
Hank's eyes narrowed. "You will go and tell him the truth immediately - and Rachel *will* be checking up on you psionically, young man" he said sternly.

 


End file.
